The Warden (Dragon Age)
The Warden, commonly known as the Hero of Ferelden, is a former member of the Grey Wardens and the single most important figure in repelling the Fifth Blight. Recruited by Duncan, the Warden travels with his mentor to the ruins of Ostagar, tasked with finding ancient treaties as well as vials of Darkspawn blood. Along with two fellow recruits and one of the newest Wardens Alistair Theirin, the Warden meets Flemeth and her daughter, Morrigan, in the Kokari Wilds. Betrayed by Loghain Mac Tir at Ostagar, the Warden must gather an army of all the people of Fereldan against the Fifth Blight. Recruiting the clans of the Dalish Elves, the dwarven armies of Orzammar, the Circle of Magi and their templar allies, despite numerous assassination attempts and thousands of enemies that wish to stop the Warden. Along the way, he meets legends, fights cults, kills demons, and much more to unite the nation. Confronting Loghain in Denerim with his army, and having gained support from the Bannorn, the Warden defeats the traitor in single combat. After this, they may either execute him or forcibly recruit him into the Grey Wardens. With the nobles of Fereldan on his side, the Warden launches a single, final attack against the Darkspawn and their Archdemon. As the battle draws to a close, the Warden must make a sacrifice to defeat the Archdemon once and for all, where they may choose either to sacrifice themself or one of their party members. Declared a national hero for his actions, the Warden chooses to rebuild the Grey Wardens in Vigil's Keep. There, he becomes the official Warden-Commander. This is not the end however, as the remaining Darkspawn are caught in their own civil war between the Mother, and the Architect. Battle vs. Hawke (by Leolab) In a remote region of Orlais, two small traveling parties meet. Each group sends out a delegation of four members, each believing the other to be who they were searching for. As the two parties draw closer, they find that their suspicions are confirmed. “So, you must be the Warden,” Hawke says, looking at the small, tattooed Elf in front of him, who wears a full suit of plate armor despite being a mage. The Warden nods. “Since you are a fellow mage, perhaps you would like to help us in the Mage-Templar War? On the Mage side, naturally; I hear you have little but hatred for the Chantry and the Templars.” Hawke asks. The Warden smiles, and nods again, as he draws his sword and writes “yes” in the dirt. “Must we support the mages?” Sten asks. The Warden simply looks at him. “You make the decisions. That was our agreement, was it not,” He says. “An in return, he looks the other way when you steal cookies from an Arl’s son. I think you have a good deal here,” Morrigan says. “How’s a friendly little sparring match beforehand?” Hawke prompts, hoping to get some verbal acknowledgement. In response, the Warden unsheathes his sword and readies his shield. The Qunari, Sten, behind him unlimbers his own Greatsword, while the witch, Morrigan, readies her staff. The mabari hound, Dog, also raises his hackles. In response, Anders, Merril, and Hawke all ready their respective staves, while Varric readies his crossbow Bianca for battle. Sensing a violent confrontation with a negative outcome, Morrigan quickly steps in. “Sorry, he doesn’t talk much anymore. I think it has something to do with the taint,” She says, “But since no members of our parties actually die, let’s make the sparring serious, shall we?” The Warden nods in agreement, and smiles, anticipating battle. The Warden: Hawke: The match starts with all five mages casting area of effect spells, and the battleground getting quickly covered in columns of flame, fireballs, lightning, an entropic cloud, and icy winds. All characters are frozen for a few seconds, and after they are free, try to seek out their opponents in the extremely adverse conditions they found themselves in. First to find each other are Anders and Dog. The abomination gives over to Vengeance, and he starts casting Winter’s Grasp. He misses Dog, and the mabari uses his “Overwhelm” ability. He pounces on Anders, and bites at his throat until it is torn out. Dog then backs off of the downed mage, and casts around for a new target. . Varric decides to use his Hail of Arrows skill, and aims Bianca up and fires. A hail of arrows comes down in an area around the Warden and Sten. The Warden raises his shield to shelter himself from the barrage, but Sten is not so lucky. Having already taken great damage from Hawke’s and Merrill’s area of effect spells, he is downed by the hail of arrows. . Once Hawke, Marrile, and Anders’ crowd control spells die down, Dog finds Varric and starts attacking him. Since whacking someone with a crossbow isn’t much of a match for tearing claws and teeth, Varric gets quickly downed. . Merril sees this and casts Cone of Cold on the mabari, freezing him. Hawke follows this up with Stone Fist, which downs the Mabari. . The Warden’s and Morrigan’s crowd control spells also die off, leaving the ground miraculously unscathed, and giving a clear view of the battlefield for all involved. Left standing are the two couples: Merril and Hawke on one side and Morrigan and the Warden on the other. Morrigan puts a Death Hex on Merril, and then casts Fireball. It hist in the area between Hawke and Merril, causing an explosion that knocks them both down. Hawke struggles to his feet, but the Warden has already cast Drain Life on Merril, downing her and healing him . Hawke casts Heal on himself, and then casts Firestorm. As he puts more power into it, the Warden rushes at him, casting Combat Magic and Arcane Shield while Morrigan casts Drain Life on Hawke to help her survive. The Warden reaches Hawke, and strikes him twice with his sword. Hawke, already severely weakened, is downed. . The Firestorm continues, and the Warden survives it, thanks to his shielding and to him half-existing in the Fade. Morrigan is downed, since she was already weak. . After all downed characters are revived, Hawke extends his hand to the Warden. “You’ll be a powerful ally,” he says, “I’m glad to have you on our side.” The Warden shakes Hawke’s hand, and smiles warmly. He beckons towards his camp, and the entirety of the two powerful parties discuss how to best show support for the mages. Unknown to all, an agent of the Chantry Seekers was watching. He takes word of this back to Cassandra Pentaghast. “Ma’am, I have news of both Hawke and the Warden,” he hurriedly says, “They have met and joined forces, and are going to openly declare their support for the Mages against the Templars.” “Andraste’s flaming tits, this is bad! Are you sure of this?” Somewhat shaken by the outburst, the messenger hesitantly replies in the affirmative. “Leliana,” Cassandra shouts, “We need to speak to the Divine, and quickly. The Chantry may not survive this.” Expert's Opinion The Warden was victorious because he had superior arms and armor over his foe. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Dragon Age Warriors